Talk:Best of the Muppets
Neutral Point of View? * I'm not sure that the article that's currently there is from a Neutral Point of View, for the following reasons: :"One was so that The Muppets Wizard of Oz would get a soundtrack, and the other was to release what Disney thought were the most profitable muppet songs." This sounds like mind-reading; I'm not sure we can say what Disney's motives were. :"Many fans were disapointed..." Phrases like "many fans" are weasel words; it's a way of presenting your opinion by claiming that a lot of people feel the same way. It's true that some fans were disappointed with the repeat songs, but fans who were rediscovering the Muppets and hadn't bought the previous album might have been delighted. There were probably also some fans who couldn't care either way. :"...Though it is a little bit odd that, out of the albums to include an uncut first season theme song, this was the one to have the full version. Muppet Hits and The Muppet Show 25th Anniversary Collection would have been more appropiate albums for this uncut version to be included in." I'm not sure why it was odd for the full version to be on this CD, as opposed to the others. This was the first Disney CD -- the others were produced by BMG and Rhino -- so they made different choices about what to include. :What do other people think? Anybody want to take a shot at revising this? -- Toughpigs 18:07, 12 Dec 2005 (UTC) *I'll revise it. I usually try not to include my own opinions in what I post (though I think I have slipped phrases like "one of the best..." a few times). I thought I read at the Tough Pigs message Board, the Muppet Central Message Board, and The Muppet newsflash website that Disney wanted their first Muppet album release since owning the Muppets to have their most profitable songs in addition to songs from The Muppets Wizard of Oz. :Maybe instead of "Many fans" I should have put "some fans". I have read comments on some message boards from people who seemed to be dissapointed over most non-Muppets Wizard of oz songs being released on a previous album. I was a little dissapointed, since the anniversary album had just been released a few years ago, but I bought it anyway. :As for thinking it's odd that the entire first season theme was included, I'll explain. When the Muppet Hits albums were released, it seems like they were aimed at casual fans but at the same time didn't really care too much about character recognition. The albums both included lines that referred to them as records, even though they were not released as records and records were being phased out around that time. Also, these albums had many songs with obscure characters like Wayne and Wanda, and Zelda Rose, but there was a small amount of songs with the more major characters. The Great Gonzo didn't get any of his own songs in Muppet Hits and Rowlf didn't sing in any of the songs at all on that album. Also, the cast listing included many obscure characters who didn't sing on this album. It was in this listing where I first read the names Muppy, Uncle deadley, and Annie Sue Pig, but I didn't exactly know which characters those were (I knew about Uncle deadley and Annie Sue but didn't know their names). This would have made it more appropiate for George the janitor to be mentioned by name, even though many people probably don't know who george is. :The other album was an anniversary album and it would have been appropiate to include this extended opening for the sake of an anniversary, but The best of The Muppets seems, to me, to be more for casual fans. Most of the songs on this album featured well-known characters, with only a handful of obscure characters. -- User: Minor muppetz * The thing about NPOV, though, is that opinions should be avoided altogether. What some fans think isn't really important in an encyclopedic context. And besides, "some fans think" can also similarly be interpreted as "I think." Sticking with facts seems to be the best way to go.--Pantalones 21:41, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC) Moved to new title *Also, I moved this to the shorter title, because the full title was too long for the category listing. -- Toughpigs 18:17, 12 Dec 2005 (UTC)